Dead or Alive: Alpha
by Magic-Trader2004
Summary: Dead or Alive 4 is underway. So why is the title Alpha? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Dead or Alive: Alpha

_Note: I do not own Dead or Alive or it's characters. This is a purely personal fanfic of my creation. Any new characters introduced in the course of this story are in no way insinuating what Team Ninja may be planning for future Dead or Alive games. Nah. Not so serious. Seriously, just read. You may be surprised at some of the plot twists._

Prologue: Before the Storm

A young man entered the Dead or Alive Tournament headquarters for this year silently. He inhaled and exhaled. It was time.

Every few years a company known as DOATEC held the world famous Dead or Alive fighting tournament. The winner of this tournament would be showered in fame and glory, and it was every fighter's dream to take part. However, the previous Chairman and Founder of DOATEC, Fame Douglas, had insisted on zero media coverage and installed a baffling veil of secrecy that would only announce the name of the winner.

Unfortunately, Fame Douglas was murdered two years ago.

Since then, DOATEC had been holding this tournament annually, but became even more secretive about it's proceedings.

Previously, the only way to qualify for DOA was by invitation, and the pool of fighters became stagnant, with only the occasional fresh blood. However, this year, the DOA committee had held two qualifying tournaments, one in Europe, and the other in Asia, so as to determine the last two slots.

The young man who now silently handed his invitation to the receptionist was the winner of the Europe qualifier. He was only fifteen years old, but something about him made him look more mature.

And more dangerous.

He was given the details of the first round and the name of his opponent, a woman called Tina. She dressed like a slut. He stared at the printout without emotion and left the building, than turned and headed into a back alley, which at the moment, was occupied by a gang of punks beating up a defenseless teenager.

'Why don't you pick on someone your own size?' he remarked as he walked closer to the gang.

A spiky haired man with a nose ring turned around and growled menacingly. 'You have a lot of guts kid, for someone as pathetic looking as you.'

The pathetic kid chuckled. 'At least I don't have a nose which I can hang my keys from.'

The spiky haired punk drew himself to his full height of seven feet, and roared, charging at him, 'When I'm done with you, you will wish that you had never been born, smartass!'

The young man easily sidestepped the blow and crouched down, punching the enraged punk, and driving him into the wall, which cracked. The punk groaned slowly as he sank down into unconsciousness, blood flowing from a head wound.

The rest of the gang, which had been watching, gasped in shock, murmuring about themselves.

'Did you see? He took out Two-Tone!'

'We gotta take revenge.'

'Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere near that guy.'

'He's just a kid, got lucky. Besides, there's eight of us, and one of him!'

With that, the gang of eight slowly surrounded him, rubbing their fists. Their target just smirked, and with amazing speed, lashed out in a three kick maneuver that took out two of the punks in one blow. He drove his fist into the faces of one of the punks and he collapsed, writhing from the pain.

However, as he was engaged with a orange haired shortass, someone snuck up behind him and raised a hand holding a metal bar, preparing to bring it down...

At that moment, a bald-headed man wearing a bandanna appeared out of nowhere and delivered a blow to the attacker's neck, knocking him out.

The kid finished off the last punk and turned around, regarding the bald-headed man sourly. 'I didn't need your help, Anji.'

Anji snorted and lit a cigarette. 'That piece of ass would have turned you into chop suey if I hadn't been there. Stop being a smartass. It gets you into trouble, Roji.'

Roji turned around. The kid that was being bashed up was gone.'

'Whatever. I still have time before my first match. Maybe I should head back to the hotel.'

Anji put his arm around his shoulder and walked him in the direction of a pub. 'Let's have a drink first.'

'I'm a minor.'

'Whatever. You talk trash like a litigator. Nobody will know the difference.'

'Whatever...' Roji sighed.

In the shadows of a rooftop, a masked ninja watched, and the eyes behind the mask narrowed.

Act 1: Appetizer

Brad Wong sat down in the reclining chair and giggled. Yes. Giggled. 'Looks like we're all together again, one big happy family...' his words slurred as he waved a bottle of wine around.

'Are you drunk, _monsieur_?' Helena Douglas wrinkled her nose in disgust. Next to her sat Kasumi, a runaway ninja. She glanced around nervously, noting the broken bottles and a suspicious patch of crusted liquid and felt like vomiting.

Helena patted her back reassuringly. 'Relax. This is the nearest place that we can get a drink while waiting for Tina to sort out the hotel manager.' Kasumi nodded, but still looked a little green, which was strange, considering how many assasins she had slayed.

Suddenly, Helena's cell phone rang. She picked it up and listened to an excited Chinese girl chatter on the other line. Finally she snapped the phone shut. 'Good news,' she said. 'We can go to our rooms now!'

'Finally,' Kasumi stood up hastily and followed Helena out the door. On the way out, Helena turned back and looked at Brad as if she was staring at a dog. 'Coming?' she raised an eyebrow.

'Naw. You go on, fancy lady. Mister Bottle and I have some bonding to do. Got to be drunk enough for my first match, you know.'

'I thought you sobered up?' asked a curious Kasumi.

'Hey, what other fighting style do I know except for Zui Ba Xian Qian?' he slurred.

'Suit yourself.' With Kasumi in tow, Helena walked pompously out the door. On the way out, they passed an odd couple, a large hulking man and a teenager. Strangely, the boy seemed familiar.

Anji sat down next to Brad. 'Want a drink?' he asked his young friend. Roji seemed indifferent. 'Just not too alcoholic, or I may too immersed in fairyland before my first match.'

'Always the smartass.' Anji said as he placed his order. Brad turned around after what Roji said made it to his brain.

'You guys DOA Fighters?' he asked, sounding surprisingly sober.

'Yep.' Anji took a long swig of martini. 'Me and my little pal here.'

'Asshole.' Roji punched Anji.

Brad stared at Roji. 'You seem quite young. Eighteen?'

Anji snorted. 'He's fifteen.'

'Yeah, and I still kick your candy ass.' Roji took a swig of Vodka. Curiously, he managed to ignore the burning sensation that came with it.

Brad smiled. 'Feisty, kid. Feisty. So who's your opponent?'

Roji continued to gulp his vodka and said, 'Some bimbo named Tina.'

'I would be careful about her. Has lots of fancy moves.'

Anji snorted. At that moment, Roji glanced out of the window. He saw a party of woman chattering away. A French woman, a pretty Chinese girl, Tina, a Japanese ninja wannabe, whom he vaguely recognized, and an innocent looking German girl. His eyes narrowed as he continued to sip his vodka.

One hour before the first round......

Tina sat with her friends in Starbucks, sipping her latte and trying to remember who the HELL was her opponent.

'Damn,' she groaned as she racked her brains. At that moment, other men were staring at a different kind of rack.

How had she lost the slip? Oh well.

'Yours is an exhibition match, right?' Leifang said matter of factly as she stirred her cappuccino.

'Yeah...' Tina slammed her now empty cup onto the table. 'All I remember is that it was some fifteen year old kid. Oh well. I'll just bash him up.'

'What's wrong, Hitomi?' Leifang rubbed her back, seeing her friend turn pale.

'Nothing...'

'Hey!' Kasumi slapped her hand on the table. 'There was a kid who ran away from my clan a few years back. Said he wanted to compete in this tournament. Name started with ... R? I think so.'

Hitomi put her head into her hands and begin to sob.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Tina asked, concerned about the sudden onslaught of tears.

'It's nothing...' Hitomi wiped away her tears. 'Just that I had a brother...

Who was killed three years ago. He would be fifteen now if he were still alive.'

'Oh my god!' Kasumi clasped her hands over her mouth. 'I'm so sorry! If I had known you had a dead brother, I wouldn't have said all that!'

'No, it's okay.' The pretty German girl stood up, her eyes moist. 'I've got to go now. Helena wanted me to meet her at Prada.'

Hitomi slowly walked away, and leaned against a pillar, reminiscing.

_If only... I had been home that day. If only... I hadn't gone out with Ei... No. Hayate._

Three years later, she could still remember the blood as if it were yesterday. She reached into the pocket of her jeans, brought out a worn and crumpled note, and reread it for the millionth time.

She started crying again.

Outside, a masked ninja watched silently.

Interlude

The DOA Characters not in this story and why!

Bass:

Bass has finally realized it is futile to stop his daughter's dreams, and that it's not his place to interfere. He had wanted to come, but was offered a place in the WWE Xtreme Championships, and decided to go there instead. However, he makes up his mind to come for the next tournament.

Bayman:

I dunno. Why should I care? He's probably trying to get enough evidence on DOATEC to bust their ass.

Christie:

She's off on Mission #7.

Gen Fu

His's granddaughter's saved, so he doesn't give a damn about DOA anymore.

Hayabusa

Off saving the world. He'll turn up somewhere onwards.

14 Fighter's! (Including Roji and Anji and a mystery boss.)

Profiles:

Roji ???

Nationality: ??? (Looks Japanese. More descriptions later on.)

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 1

Age: 15

Blood Type: A

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 58 Kg

Fighting Style: ???

Occupations: ???

Likes: Cussing. (Kidding!) ???

Interest: ???

Anji ???

Nationality: Chinese

Gender: Male

Birthday: ???

Age: ???

Blood Type: O

Height: 180 cm

Weight: 76 Kg

Fighting Style: ???

Occupations: ???

Likes: ???

Interest: ???

All the ???'s will be updated in the next few chapters. So please R & R. I will update occasionally and will do so immediately after ten or more reviews.

Next Chapter:

-So what is Roji's style? Will he defeat Tina?

-Who is Roji? Is he a runaway Shinobi?

-Who is the masked ninja?

-How did Hitomi's brother die? (Maybe some insight into her past.)

-Where is Hayabusa?

-What is Anji's relation to Roji?


	2. The John Doe Mystery

Dead or Alive Alpha: Chapter Two

Important Fights This Chapter!

Tina vs Roji

Anji vs Zack

Roji left the pub, shaking his head in disgust. Considering the way Brad and Anji were drinking, they would probably wake up in one bed. He increased his pace after glancing at his watch. Ten minutes left.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the ring in Central Square...

Tina rolled her eyes as she talked into the cell phone. 'Yes, _DADDY,_ I won't pose for Maxim, okay? I don't understand why you hate that magazine. After all, you get Playboy every month. What? Of course I've always known. You probably traumatized me for life when I found it under your bed twelve years ago. Kay, bye Dad!'

She clicked off the phone and frowned. Her opponent, the _kid_, still hadn't shown up. Maybe he peed his pants and ran away, she thought ruefully. It's too bad. This is the only exhibition match in the whole tournament. Look at the crowd.

Suddenly, a fair-skinned kid walked up and climbed into the ring. He looked Japanese. Looked ninjaish. Good lord. Tina thought. Not another ninja. We have enough of those already. She climbed into the ring.

'Excuse me,' he said.

'Yes?' she said, trying to be polite. He looked so weak. Poor thing.

'My opponent is supposed to be a wrestler. No prostitutes allowed.' This drew a sharp laugh from the crowd. Tina's eyes narrowed.

'You punk,' she spat out every syllable. 'I'm gonna whup your ass.'

The kid snorted.

Tina felt like screaming. She spotted a nearby stone, and picked it up. It must have weighed a ton.

'Damn you, have a taste of real power, kid!' she grunted as she heaved it towards him. It landed at his feet with an earth-shattering crash, eliciting a gasp from the crowd.

His expression didn't change.

'You have no idea what real power is.' He bent down and lightly touched the rock with one finger.

A moment later, it exploded, with shrapnel littering the surroundings. Those pieces of shrapnel quickly dissolved and turned to dust.

Tina's eyes widened. She whistled and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

Roji looked at the bimbo and thought for a while. He shifted his feet and sprang into action,moving with incredible speed, effortlessly. It was almost like ninjitsu.

He delivered a three kick maneuver, the first knocking the breath out of Tina, the second kicking her into the air, and the third slamming her into the ground, which cracked.

Tina got up slowly, spitting out some blood. And charged at Roji, intending to arm-lock him. Her vision blurred. Either that or he was moving at god-speed. It was like Magic. With one move he slammed his fist into Tina's gut and followed through with a three punch attack. She slammed into the wall and it exploded.

When the dust settled, Tina was motionless and groaning. Some of the spectators were mumbling about paramedics.

Leifang walked behind Kasumi while rubbing her best friend's shoulder. Hitomi wasn't speaking, and wasn't even in the mood for a sachertorte, which was alarming. The men who were staring at them from the sidewalk gave her no comfort.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. Kasumi turned around, alarmed. 'I had better go check it out, Leifang-_san_.' She said, wild eyed. Leifang nodded.

Kasumi rushed ahead and gasped at what she saw. A Japanese boy had knocked Tina senseless. She remembered Tina boasting about an exemplary victory for her fans. She would have fought with all her might. Kasumi turned towards the clock tower. It had been only a few minutes since the match started. Tina was a fierce fighter.

It was not possible.

The Japanese boy turned around and started to walk away. Kasumi caught a glimpse of his face.

_Oh my god._

She stared in shock. If he was here, then she had better inform... ...

That person.

But how? That person was after her life. She couldn't just waltz up and say hi.

Hitomi walked up slowly and caught a glimpse of the retreating figure. She smiled sadly. 'Looks so much like... my brother.'

She could still remember the day they found... him.

'_Nei-Chan! I see you!' a young boy ran up to Hitomi excitedly._

'_You got me again.' She smiled at his enthusiasm. Hide and seek was one of their favourite games. Although it was a little childish._

'_Now's your turn to hide. Go!' she ushered him with a soft hand. _

_Moments later he ran up to her._

'_Nei-Chan! There's a corpse in the woods!'_

_Hitomi was puzzled. She followed her brother to a secluded area of the woods._

_There was a man there, splattered with blood.. He looked to be twenty plus years old, and very handsome. Hitomi hurriedly checked his pulse. He was still alive._

'_Oh my god! We have to get him to a hospital! Help me lift him!' her brother quickly obliged._

_And so they began their slow walk towards the hospital, praying fervently for the man's survival. _

_That was the day that Ein had come into their lives._

But... he's dead. He's dead!

Hitomi buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

It had been three years since her brother's death. She had appeared to have gotten over it. But now, all those negative feelings came surging back.

It's almost... like this is a warning.

She felt as if her brother was watching over her.

From Heaven?

He had been a good boy. He wwould be iin Heaven, rooting for her.

Hitomi smiled. I have to pull myself together. If only for his memory, she thought.

She grabbed Leifang's shoulder.

'C'mon, I'm hungry. I feel like a sachertorte.'

Leifang turned around and smiled. 'Looks like you're feeling better. Let's go. Kasumi... coming?'

'No. I have something to do. You go on without me.' Kasumi sprinted away, her chest heaving, her mind in turmoil.

From the rooftop, a masked ninja watched silently.

Anji sat at a restaurant, slurping down a bowl of _la-mian._

'You won your first round. Good. You're facing some one of my kind next round.'

Roji sat sipped some green tea, in deep thought. He recalled the face that he had seen at the end of the round.

_So she is the one I saw just now. . I guess that's to be expected, her at this tournament._

Anji glared. 'You listening to me? We're not back at the monastery. You don't need to meditate.'

'Hmph.' Roji arched his eyebrows. 'Says the depraved monk.'

Anji grunted and downed the contents of his bowl in one gulp.

'You're fighting some nigger, right?'

Anji stared at Roji. 'That word's offensive.'

'Compared to what I say about you, that's a compliment. So you want me to be politically correct. What a social rights worker you are. Okay, so you're facing an African-American. That right?'

'Yeah.' Anji started on his _Guo-tie_. 'He won the last tournament, you know.'

'And they said this was a tournament for the elite.'

Anji crunched down on the delicable pastry. 'Don't judge people by their looks. Take you. For example. Nobody would imagine that you even knew how to punch.'

'Asshole.'

'On to another topic. Are you going to show off your secret technique?'

'No. It's called overkill. Besides, it needs to be like it's name. Secret. Or we're never going to accomplish our objectives.'

'Hmph.' Anji stood up. 'I'm going off to fight now.' He stomped off.

Considering how drunk he was earlier, I would say that he's a goner, Roji thought. On the other hand, an_ African-American_ Muay Thai Boxer. Okay, he's won. Muay Thai? Isn't that a dish?

At the thought of dishes, Roji surreptitiously glanced at the empty bowls strewn across the table.

_Damn. He's left me to pay the bill again. Bastard._

Anji walked into the dojo, nursing a bottle of beer.

Zack was already waiting, staring at a picture of Tina in Sports Illustrated and nursing his hard-on..

He glanced up and jumped to his feet as Anji stomped into the room.

'Whoa, big man! You're gonna crush the dojo, here! I'm not sharing the cost for repairs.'

Anji grunted. His eyes were bloodshot and malevolent. He flexed his muscles and walked towards Zack slowly.

'Let's get this on.'

Zac smirked. And jumped into the air, kicking his legs like a bird whose wings had been taken away.

Anji stared and sweatdropped, then intercepted with a crushing blow to Zack's face. Zack probably could have reduced the impact by dodging, but at that moment he saw Tina being hauled by paramedics across the dojo's halls.

The blow caught him straight on and slammed into into the floor, which cracked and splintered. His sunglasses shattered.

_Piece of cake, _Anji thought as he stomped away.

Updated Profiles for the New Fighter's!

Roji

Nationality: Japanese???

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 1

Age: 15

Blood Type: A

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 58 Kg

Fighting Style: ???

Occupations: Monk? Ex-Shinbobi?

Likes: Making smartass remarks.

Interest: ???

Anji

Nationality: Chinese

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 13

Age: 20???

Blood Type: O

Height: 180 cm

Weight: 76 Kg

Fighting Style: A variation of Kung Fu. (More later)

Occupations: Depraved Monk

Likes: All the things monks shouldn't do.

Interest: Eating

The Masked Ninja (Is he or she even a fighter?)

Nationality: Japanese

Gender: ???

Birthday: ???

Age: ???

Blood Type: ???

Height: ???

Weight: ???

Fighting Style: Some form of Ninjitsu

Occupations: Ninja

Likes: Stalking

Interest: ???

Mysteries:

-Is Roji after Hayate? Or Ayane?

-Did Hitomi's brother survive? Is he the masked ninja? If not, then why is the masked ninja stalking her.

-Monastery? What the heck happened in the past for Roji and Anji?

Disclaimer:

I am not a racist and apologize for any racist sounding remarks that I may have made during the course of writing this chapter.

P.S

The fights in this chapter are not too great. If you have any suggestions, please say so in your review. My next chapter will be better. However, I already have chapter three ready and will update after one or two more reviews.


End file.
